


Welcome Home

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Greg sighed and looked at the clock. Six more hours and the ten days of hell would be over. Ten days was the longest he had been away from Nick, ever. Even in his lab rat days, Nick would be gone for three or four days at the most. His partner’s absence was wearing on him.

 

Nick had gone to New York for ten days of training, recertification, and conference presentations. Yes, they had talked. Yes, they had phone sex. Greg had started out curved around Nick’s pillow to sleep but his lover’s scent wore away too soon. He had taken to sleeping in Nick’s clothes to feel like he was in his lover’s arms.

 

The slender CSI sighed deeply checking the clock once again. Five hours and fifty-five minutes. He pushed the sleeves of Nick’s sweatshirt over his elbows and fixed himself another bowl of cereal. He did not eat regular meals without Nick. What was the point, he thought as he spooned the food into his mouth mechanically. His coffee had no appeal.

 

Nick sat his luggage at the door leading from the garage and stepped into his kitchen. His need for his lover bordered on physical pain. He had skipped the final lecture and booked an earlier flight. He planned to get Greg underneath him and not let him go. He felt like drowning in lust at the sight of his skinny lover standing at their sink. Greg wore one of his A & M sweatshirts over his faded boxers. Nick felt saliva pool in his mouth as he watched Greg scratch his butt.

 

Nick stripped his clothes off as he advanced on his unsuspecting lover. Greg jumped as he dropped the bowl in the sink.

 

“Nick!” Greg almost came in his pants at the sight of his predatory naked lover. He was jerked into Nick’s arms with a squeak. He was stripped so quickly that his head spun.

 

Nick covered Greg’s tempting mouth. He shoved everything off the table, ignoring the crash as books and cutlery hit the floor. He lifted Greg bodily onto the table. He growled low in his throat as he offered Greg his fingers. Greg sucked them greedily, moaning at the taste of Nick’s skin.

 

The older man pushed him onto his back and pushed his fingers into Greg’s body, reveling at the pain mixed with lust moan. Nick spat in his hand and quickly coated his straining flesh. He grabbed Greg by the nape of the neck and slammed into his lover.

 

Greg emitted a sound that could only be called a scream as Nick ploughed into him. He wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck and held on for the fuck of his life. It was over much too soon as Nick bit into his flesh with his release. The brush of Nick’s skin on his over excited cock had Greg crying out as he came. They panted as Nick’s legs gave way and he slumped over his younger lover.

 

“And hello to you, too.” Greg chuckled breathlessly and moaned as Nick bit him once again. On yeah, his man had left his mark. “How come you are home so early?”

 

“Do you want me to go back?” Nick asked as he lifted himself off Greg’s body.

 

“NO! Hell, no.” Greg cried and scrabbled to pull his lover back into his arms. 

 

Nick chucked and lifted Greg over his shoulder. He thought he would lose his balance on his shaky legs, but righted himself.

 

“Uh, Nick?” Greg had an eyeball view of his lover’s sexy ass. Then he flew through the air and landed on their bed with a bounce. He was smothered under the weight of a sweaty Texan. “Nick?”

 

The older man just smiled and covered his mouth with the sweetest kiss. Greg gave him a dopey smile when Nick released his mouth.

 

“I missed you, baby.” Nick said and kissed Greg once more pulling the younger man into his arms, sighing as their skin meshed from chest to toe.

 

Greg burrowed into his chest. Nick could feel the warm gust of laughter across his skin. He could feel his own dopey grin curving his lips.

 

“Really? I don’t think my ass could have handled any more.”

 

Greg yelped as Nick’s finger slowly slid into his freshly fucked hole.

 

“Oh your ass is going handle much, much more.” Nick replied, settling over his lover’s body.

 

Greg sighed and gave himself up to the sensations. Nick was home.


End file.
